Donna & Harvey: Can't Lose You Part 3
by Mischa-Suits.Fan
Summary: Continuing Story of Donna & Harvey Can't Lose You. Note: I do not own Suits or anything affiliated with the show. This is purely a story created by me using the characters from the show.


Page | 9

**Summary:** Donna and Harvey Part 3

They awake the next day still wrapped in each other. They kiss as Donna says dreamily, "I love you." Harvey smiles and kisses down her neck again. Donna stops him and says, "Shouldn't we be getting ready for work?" Harvey replies, "One more day Donna." Donna sits up and protests, "But I've been given a clean bill of health. We need to get back to work." Harvey sits up and says, "We will. I just want one more day with you before I have to share you with the world." Donna smiles and puts her arms around Harvey's neck. She leans close to him and kisses him. When they part she looks him in the eye and whispers, "I love you Harvey but you are such a wuss." She grins at him. Harvey looks at her and says, "What did you call me?" He pushes her down on the bed as Donna begins to giggle. He looks down at her and kisses her hungrily and makes love to her. Afterwards they snuggle close, Donna whispers, "Ok you're definitely not a wuss in bed." Harvey chuckles. Donna says, "I'll go make us coffee and breakfast." She tries to get up but Harvey holds her back. She looks at him and asks, "Harvey? Are you ok?" Harvey looks at her, clears his throat and says, "Yeah. Yeah I'm ok…yeah coffee sounds good. I'll help in a moment." He kisses her. Donna nods and says, "I love you Harvey." Harvey doesn't trust his voice but manages to say, "Me too." Donna gets out of bed finds her robe and pulls it on. As she walks through the doorway she stops, turns around and winks at Harvey. He watches her and smiles winking back at her as she heads for the kitchen.

Harvey sits up in bed and looks around. He says to himself, "_Get a grip Specter. Nothing is going to happen to her at the office._" He shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair. He puts on his robe and gets out of bed heading to the kitchen where he smells bacon cooking. He walks in and sees the table has been set, coffee just made and Donna at his stove making them omelets and finishing up cooking the bacon. He says jokingly, "Damn woman you are fast." Donna laughs and says, "You want toast?" He smiles at the sound of her laughter and says, "I'll make it." He puts bread in the toaster then pours them each a mug full of coffee adding some fat free creamer to the mugs then sets them on the table. The toast is done and he takes them to the table along with the butter just as Donna places an omelet on each of their plates then returns with a plateful of bacon. She says, "Sit. Eat before it gets cold." Before they sit Harvey pulls Donna into his arms and kisses her taking her breath away. He whispers, "Thank you," as he lets her go and helps her to sit. She smiles at him as he takes his seat. They begin to eat, stealing looks at each other.

When they've finished eating Harvey cleans up as Donna asks, "So what do you have planned for us since you've planned we wouldn't go to work today?" Harvey grins saying, "Well, I thought we could go get some of your stuff and bring it here." Donna asks, "Why would we do that?" Harvey looks hurt and says, "I don't know maybe because we're getting married and we're gonna live together?" Donna blushes and glances at her hand. She looks at Harvey and says, "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking…I'm still getting used to being engaged to you." She comes over to him and kisses him. She asks, "Are you suggesting we live together?" A slow smile comes across his face as he says, "Yeah. What do you think?" She smiles saying, "I think we'll get sick of each other being together 24/7." She giggles. Harvey pulls her close whispering, "Bet you we don't."

Harvey tries to convince Donna to go back to bed but is interrupted by his phone. Donna makes him answer it when they see its Jessica's number. Harvey answers, "Hey Jessica what's up?" Jessica asks, "How's Donna?" Harvey says, "Fine. She's fine and we'll be back tomorrow." Jessica responds, "Excellent. Glad to hear Donna is fine. How are you?" Harvey is quiet a moment as a picture of Donna on the floor bleeding flashes in his head; he blinks then lies to Jessica saying, "Couldn't be better. Like I said, we'll be back in the office tomorrow." Jessica senses that Harvey isn't telling her everything and guesses it's because Donna is with him; so she says, "Great, we'll meet tomorrow morning at nine; ok?" Harvey nods and says, "Nine, sure I'll see you then." Harvey hangs up and Donna asks, "What's wrong?" Harvey says, "Nothing. Why?" Donna looks at him but doesn't press him; she noticed he paled a bit though. She says, "Nine am meeting with Jessica…I'll add it to your calendar." She takes out her phone punches a few buttons and puts her phone away. Harvey looks at her mesmerized. Donna asks, "What?" Harvey smiles and says, "Nothing." He pulls her into his arms and says, "May we go to bed now?" Donna laughs and says, "I thought you wanted to move some of my stuff over here?" Harvey grins, "You mean…you'll live with me?" Donna says, "Might as well since we're getting married." Harvey asks, "So when are we getting married?" Donna says, "Whoa there Speedy let's get used to living together first." Harvey pouts prompting Donna to say, "Let's be engaged for a bit plus we need to talk about what kind of wedding we want…big, small...I want our day to be special." Harvey smiles and kisses her. He says, "Anything you want." They go towards the bedroom but Harvey pulls Donna to the bathroom where they shower together. Afterwards they dress, head over to her place and devise a plan on what she'll take with her to Harvey's place and what she'll place in storage or give away.

Several hours later they head back to Harvey's place. Harvey makes dinner for them and they discuss if they'll tell people at the firm about their engagement. After a while they turn in and as they snuggle together on the bed Harvey asks, "So when are we getting married?" Donna asks, "Why the big rush Harvey?" Harvey says, "Because I want you to be my wife. We've waited long enough to be together." Donna smiles, "Patience hubby-to-be, patience." The next morning they wake still tangled together. Reluctantly Harvey lets Donna go and they get up and dress; have coffee and breakfast and then head to work with Ray driving them. Ray drops them off at the curb; Ray helps Donna out of the car as Harvey comes around the car. He thanks Ray who nods at both of them and then drives off. Donna looks at Harvey who looks across the street at the coffee shop. "Hey let's get coffee?" Donna asks, "Why are you trying to avoid going to work?" Harvey looks at Donna then says, "I'm not…I um just want coffee." She looks at Harvey. "Really?" she asks. Donna knows him and she knows he's not being totally honest with her. She saw it when his expression changed while talking to Jessica yesterday and each time they talked about work. She stares at him; he stares back. They are interrupted by Rachel who is standing next to them holding three cups of coffee and a bag of bagels. "Good morning Donna, Harvey. Welcome back! I've got coffee and bagels." Donna smirks at Harvey who looks really annoyed at Rachel.

The two women start walking towards the building leaving Harvey at the curb. He shakes his head and starts to walk after them. He catches up and opens the door for them. They pass through security and Harvey is not impressed with them and makes note of everything they do and don't do. The three wait by the elevator as Donna pushes the up button. She glances at Harvey who is staring at her. She catches his eye and he smiles when he notices she's wearing the engagement ring. Donna smiles back as the elevator lands and they board. Harvey asks, "Rachel, I thought you had school today?" She replies, "I do but it's later this morning. I have a brief I need to finish for you so it'll be on your desk in half an hour and then I'll be on my way." Harvey nods, "The Gilmore case?" Rachel nods. "Great." Says Harvey as the elevator door opens and they step out onto the 50th floor and walk towards Harvey's office. Harvey takes Donna's hand after a few steps. She looks at him and sees his expression change. She whispers, "You ok Harvey?" Harvey nods but he feels a lump in his throat as they approach Donna's cubicle. He gets a flash of Donna lying on the floor. Subconsciously he tightens his grip on her hand. Rachel places the coffee and bagels on Donna's desk and then rushes to her desk. Donna whispers to Harvey, "Hey. I'm ok." She figures Harvey is remembering the day she was stabbed. He looks at her and says, "Yeah…I…me too. You sure you're ok?" Donna nods and says, "Yeah. Let me put my stuff down. Ok?" Reluctantly Harvey lets go of Donna's hand and watches her as she puts her bag in her desk. She takes one of the coffees and says, "Come on…into your office we go." Harvey follows her into his office. Donna waits at his door as he walks in; she closes the door and takes his briefcase putting it on his desk with the cup of coffee. She calls him, "Come on handsome." He smiles and blushes as he comes towards her. Slowly he says, "We should have stayed home." Donna says, "Nothing is going to happen. Harvey, what's going on?" Harvey stares at her. Donna coaxes him to talk to her, so he says, "I keep seeing you…on the floor….I don't ever want to go through that again." Donna says, "It wasn't your fault. Nothing is going to happen to me. We've got security now and," she pauses and then emphasizes, "I have you." He nods, clears his throat and says, "I know it's not my fault and you're right. You are damn right you have me. I'll do everything I can to protect you from now on. I love you." Donna smiles saying, "I love you too. We ok now?" Harvey smiles and nods, "Yeah. Yeah we're ok. I'm ok." They are interrupted by a knock on the door. They look and see Rachel. Harvey motions for her to come in.

Donna goes to her desk and settles in as Harvey quickly reviews Rachel's brief. He says, "Looks good. What time will you be back?" Rachel says, "Around three. I was going to have lunch with, um…with Mike." Harvey nods then says, "Then we'll see you around three." Rachel nods turns quickly and walks out of Harvey's office. She stops at Donna's desk and asks, "How are you?" Donna says, "I'm good. Doc's happy with my healing so yeah I'm good. Hey did Mike tell you?" Donna taps her fingers on her desk to draw attention to her ring. Rachel smiles and says, "About you and Harvey being…" she looks around then whispers, "engaged?" Donna grins and nods. Rachel says, "Yeah. I'm really happy for you both. Congratulations!" Donna looks over at Harvey who is reading the brief Rachel gave him and doesn't notice the two talking. She looks back at Rachel and says, "Did you have anything to do with…decorating Harvey's condo Monday night?" Rachel giggles and says, "Nope that was all Mike's idea. Harvey called him and asked him to do something." Donna smiles, "Tell Mike 'thank you' from me." Rachel grins and says, "I will. I'm having lunch with him after class then I'll be back around three." Donna says, "I know." She winks at Rachel who laughs, "See you later. And welcome back!" Rachel walks away as Louis comes up to Donna's desk with a huge bouquet of flowers. "Donna welcome back. These are for you. How are you?" He sets the flowers down blocking Donna's view of Harvey. Donna moves them to the other side of her desk saying, "Oh these are gorgeous Louis thank you." Louis blushes and says, "I'm, well Norma, Katrina and I are glad you are ok and back to work; um both of you." Harvey happens to look up as Donna hugs Louis. He gets up and walks over saying, "What's going on?" Donna shows Harvey the flowers and says, "Louis, Norma and Katrina gave me flowers. Hey you have a nine with Jessica." Harvey nods and says, "That was very nice Louis. Hey stop by around ten thirty we can discuss the McKenzie case." Louis nods, "Yeah sure H-dog. Glad you both are back. Later." He walks back to his office as Harvey rolls his eyes. Donna watches him and tries not to laugh. Harvey leans over to Donna and says, "How about lunch at one? We could go back to our place." Donna shakes her head saying, "As tempting as that offer is, we can't. You have a one thirty with Lawrence Weber." Harvey says, "Who? Reschedule." Donna shakes her head again. Harvey says, "Can't be too important if I don't remember who he is." Donna smiles and says, "Oh you remember who he is. Harvey I thought you said you were ok?" He whispers, "I am. Can't I just want to be alone with you?" Donna blushes and says, "Go to your meeting." Harvey starts to walk towards Jessica's office; he turns to grin at Donna who smiles at him trying not to grin back.

Harvey strolls into Jessica's office saying, "You wanted to meet?" Jessica stands and comes over to Harvey and hugs him. Jessica says, "Sit, please." Harvey looks around a bit confused since Jessica never hugged him in the officer before. He sits and asks, "Everything ok?" Jessica smiles and says, "Yes, why?" Harvey doesn't say anything just gives her a look and Jessica says, "We're family Harvey and we've been through a crisis. You and Donna especially. I'm glad she's going to be ok. How are you?" Harvey takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He looks away from Jessica and says, "I'm ok." Jessica looks at him, she knows something isn't right. "Harvey, what is it?" She asks slowly. She's patient with him she knows these are all new feelings for him, new emotions he has to deal with and process. Harvey tries to change the subject, "Louis is right about the security downstairs we need it beefed up." Jessica nods she knows he'll talk when he's ready. She says, "We have interviews to replace them starting tomorrow at ten." She looks at Harvey. He stands and walks to the window, she watches him. Slowly, quietly he says, "I keep seeing her…on the floor." He takes a deep breath as Jessica walks over to him. Before she can say anything Harvey clears his throat and says, "I'm meeting with Louis about McKenzie. I need to go if that's all?" She nods and as Harvey walks towards the door she says, "You ever want to talk I'm here for you." Harvey stops and looks at her, he gives a slight smile and says, "Yeah, thanks." He takes the long way back to his office because he needs to put his poker face back on to face Donna. He knows she'll take one look at him and know he's thinking about that day. He really wishes Mike was still in the bullpen, still his associate so that he could pick on him and make himself forget that day even for a little while. But things change. He thinks, 'not really.' He pulls out his phone and pushes a button and waits for a few moments as it rings then he hears, "Hey Harvey what's up?" Harvey smiles and says, "Yeah. How's it going?" Mike says, "Um fine. Got a meeting in ten. How's Donna? You guys back to work yet?" Harvey says, "Yeah, she's good. Hey thank you for the other night. It was just what, um Donna needed. So…thanks." Mike smiles and says, "That's what friends do for each other. It was my pleasure to help. And really congrats on the engagement." Harvey nods and says, "Thanks. We really haven't told anyone except, well, you. You tell Rachel?" Mike says, "Yeah, sorry if you meant for me not to." Harvey says, "No its ok. She didn't say anything when we saw her this morning. Anyway, I'll let you go. Thanks again." Mike says, "Anytime. Hey how about lunch tomorrow?" Harvey smiles, "Yeah set it up with Donna." Mike says, "I'll have Amy call her." They hang up as Harvey walks up to Donna.

She sees him and asks, "All ok?" Harvey smiles saying, "Yeah," he leans close to Donna whispering, "Are we going to tell anyone about our engagement?" Donna says, "We have to tell some, not everyone needs to know. And Harvey, I'm um…I'm going to keep my maiden name at work only." Harvey thinks about it and then says, "Ok if that's what you want." Donna smiles at him and says, "Less confusing you know?" Harvey nods. He whispers, "I love you." Donna whispers back, "And I love you too." He winks at her then goes to his desk and looks at the brief from Rachel. A few minutes later Louis walks into Harvey's office, "Hey H-dog." Harvey suppresses the urge to roll his eyes and says, "Hey Louis. Let's have a seat at the table." The two men sit and begin to discuss the McKenzie case.

Vanessa calls Donna to set an appointment with Harvey because she found something on the surveillance cameras from the day Donna was stabbed. Donna sets it for two that afternoon and says they'll meet her for a late lunch. She makes calls to reschedule Harvey's afternoon meetings. Harvey and Louis come out of Harvey's office. Louis says, "Great I'll have Norma set it up. Talk to you later. Bye Donna." Donna smiles as she watches Louis walk away. Harvey approaches her desk and sits on the edge. Donna says, "Harvey, Vanessa called. We have a late lunch with her at two." Harvey's smile fades as he looks at her. "She found something?" he asks. Donna looks at him and says, "Yeah. Harvey it's ok." Harvey shakes his head then nods, "Yeah I know. Two huh?" Donna nods as she looks up at him, "I've rescheduled the afternoon, so you have an hour then we leave." He thinks about kissing Donna and a smile comes across his face again. Donna asks, "What are you smiling about?" He looks around says, "We're going home right after our meeting with Vanessa." Donna says, "You have a four…" Harvey interrupts her saying, "Change it." Donna smiles at the determined look on Harvey's face and says, "Yes, sir!" He winks at her and goes to his office. Donna watches him walk back to his desk as she calls Mike to change the appointment. She has an idea of why Harvey wants to go home after the lunch meeting and she can't wait.

Donna calls Mike's secretary, Amy, and changes the meeting to the next day; then asks to speak to Mike. Amy transfers the call. Mike answers, "Hey soon-to-be Mrs. Specter, how are you?" Donna giggles and says jokingly, "Oh you know just keeping everyone under control. It's a job for SuperDonna." They both laugh. Donna says, "Hey I know you must have had something to do with the other night and well, thanks." Mike says, "Um I know I don't know what you're talking about but," he chuckles then says, "You're welcome anyway. You know for a man who has it all he doesn't really get romance does he?" Donna looks at Harvey who doesn't notice because he's reading. She smiles and says, "He does ok but there are times when he, needs a little guidance. I'm glad he can turn to you." Mike blushes and says, "Anytime. You know…I…really care for both of you." Donna says, "Yeah I do and we love you too." Mike nods at Amy who motions to him he's got a meeting so Mike says, "I know. Hey I gotta go. How about you and Harvey come to our place Saturday night?" Donna says, "Yeah, I think we can swing that. I'll talk to Rachel tomorrow about it. That'll give you time to tell her." Mike chuckles, "Sounds good. Gotta run. Good to hear from you." Donna says, "Good to talk to you too. Bye." They hang up. She hears Harvey call her name and she looks up then walks into his office and towards his desk, "Hey you called?" Harvey asks, "When is Rachel coming in?" Donna says, "Her lunch plans got cancelled so she'll be in around the time we need to leave." Harvey says, "Text her. Tell her we'll meet her out front. Need to tell her something before we leave." Donna nods and asks, "Anything else?" Harvey smiles as he shakes his head. Donna smiles and turns to go back to her desk to do what Harvey asked. He watches her walk out of his office, shakes his head to try and rid the erotic thought he has about Donna so he can concentrate on work.

Rachel calls Donna after receiving the text. She says, "Well, since my lunch plans have changed I'll be there. Hey how did you know my lunch plans changed?" Donna laughs and says, "I'm Donna, I know. Actually it was Mike. I called to reschedule a meeting he had with Harvey and since he was at the office and didn't mention you, I figured it was changed. I'm brilliant that way you know." They chit chat a bit as Rachel walks to her next class. When Donna hangs up Harvey comes out of his office and says, "Come with me." Donna gets up from her desk and quickly catches up to Harvey, "What's going on?" she asks as they approach Jessica's office. He says, "We're telling Jessica." Donna nods and follows Harvey into the office. Jessica is sitting on her sofa reading a case and looks up at the two. She says, "Donna so good to have you back. You look great." She stands and hugs Donna. Jessica looks at Harvey and asks, "What's going on?" Harvey says, "Donna and I are engaged." There he said it! Jessica looks at the two and says, "Well it's about damn time." Donna starts to giggle then Jessica says, "Seriously though, congratulations both of you." They thank her and Harvey says, "Donna's going to keep her maiden name at work. We don't plan to tell everyone only a certain few like you and Rachel." And Donna says, "And Louis." Harvey nods. Jessica says, "I'm sure most of the partners think you guys are married already so it shouldn't be a problem. When's the big day?" Harvey looks at Donna who says, "We haven't decided yet." Jessica says, "I'm really happy for you. And if there is anything you need, just let me know." She hugs both of them as they leave her office. As they walk back to their office Donna asks, "What brought that on?" Harvey grins at her and shrugs. Donna shakes her head trying not to laugh. As they round the corner towards the office she says, "We need to leave in ten minutes." Harvey's grin begins to fade but he catches himself and nods saying, "Great." He goes into his office and puts files into his briefcase and comes back out to Donna who is waiting for him. She asks, "Ready?" Harvey nods as they walk to the elevator and ride down to the lobby. They emerge from the building and see Rachel waiting by the car. Ray sees Harvey and Donna and gets out of the car opening the rear door to let Donna in. Harvey discusses something with Rachel who nods and says, "See you tomorrow." She turns and heads towards the building as Harvey gets into the car. Ray drives them to the restaurant across town not from Harvey's condo. They are a bit early so they have a drink and wait for Vanessa.

Harvey asks, "So when are we getting married?" Donna asks, "What kind of wedding do you want to have?" Harvey shrugs, "I don't know. I never thought I'd get married what makes you think I'd know what kind of wedding I'd want?" Donna giggles and says, "Well, I've thought about it but now, I don't know." Harvey asks, "So when you did think about it what did you want?" Donna says, "The big church thing, long white dress, bridesmaids, the whole nine yards. But…" Harvey smiles saying, "But now you don't?" Donna blushes and says, "I'm thinking of something a little more intimate. Just us, our friends and family. Make it special for us." Harvey says, "I like that idea. We could use my beach house in the Hamptons? Invite just a few people." Donna thinks a moment. She smiles and says, "I like that idea. Let's talk about this more at home tonight." Harvey nods as Vanessa is escorted to the table. Harvey stands as Vanessa sits opposite him and Donna. Vanessa says, "Donna so good to see you. You look fantastic!" Donna smiles, "Thanks. Good to see you too." They order lunch and Vanessa passes a folder to them. Harvey opens it and looks through it with Donna. Vanessa starts to explain some of the photographs and other items in the folder. She says, "Adam was at your building the day you were stabbed. The last photo is of him running from the building. It's not a great photo and I'm working to clean it up." They look at the photo and Harvey hears Donna suck in her breath as she places a hand on his leg under the table. He looks at her and asks, "You recognize him?" Donna nods and says, "That's him. Oh my god." Harvey closes the folder and takes Donna's hand and whispers, "its ok." Donna takes a deep breath and says, "Ok. I'm ok." Their lunches arrive and they begin to eat. After they finish eating Harvey asks, "Have you been able to locate Adam?" Vanessa shakes her head as she says, "Not yet but I'm close. I have a lead on where he might be hiding." Harvey nods. Vanessa says, "You guys will be the first I tell when I find him don't worry." Donna smiles and thanks Vanessa. Vanessa gets a text and says, "Speaking of leads I need to run." She looks around for the waitress and Harvey says, "I got this. Talk to you soon." Vanessa thanks him and heads out of the restaurant. Harvey pays the bill and says to Donna, "Ready to go?" Donna smiles, "Whenever you are hubby-to-be." Harvey grins as he helps her out of the booth. He pulls her to him when she tries to walk away and kisses her. Donna whispers, "Let's go." They head out, get into the waiting car and are driven home by Ray.

The go up to the condo and change into comfortable clothes. When Donna comes out of the bathroom she notices that Harvey has disappeared. She calls his name but there is no answer. She heads for his den and finds him staring at the computer. She watches him a moment and then says, "Hey handsome." Harvey turns to look at her and smiles, "Hey beautiful." Donna asks, "You ok?" Harvey nods, "Yeah. Just thinking about…never mind. I don't really want to think or talk about that shit." He downs his drink, gets up and walks over to Donna. When she reaches out to touch his face Harvey pulls her into his arms. Their eyes lock and slowly they lean closer and kiss. He pulls her slowly to his bedroom Kissinger all the way; their clothes strewn haphazardly on the floor as they make their way to the bed. Once in bed Harvey pulls Donna on top of him, her fiery red hair spills on to his face and he breathes her in; he thinks she smells like a hint of lilacs. He smiles as she gathers her hair out of the way and kisses him. His hand wanders down her body, his fingers grazing her nipple and he hears her moan softly. He smiles against her skin kissing her neck. He feels her hand on him guiding him and he nearly comes undone. He maintains control of himself slightly and lets her do what she wants. Once he's buried himself inside her he revels in the feeling. They move in rhythm together and it's not long until they both are spent and lay clinging to one another catching their breath. Harvey holds her tightly as they drift to sleep. It's a short nap but after the intense love making session they had they needed it to re-energize. Harvey wakes first his arms still around Donna. He kisses her head and whispers, "I love you." She shifts slightly but remains asleep. Harvey thinks about if he had lost her that day where he'd be right now. He shakes his head and chastises himself saying, _'stop it Specter. She's fine. She'll be fine and you're going to get married._' Donna wakes and shifts to face Harvey. They look at each other and smile. Donna thinks to herself, '_why did I wait so long to realize I've been in love with him?_' She tells herself, _'doesn't matter we're together now._' Harvey kisses her when they part she touches his face and leans into her touch. Softly she says, "Everything is going to be ok Harvey." Harvey nods slowly and says, "I know. I love you baby." She smiles and says, "I love you too. Come on I'll make us dinner." His stomach growls and they both laugh.

In the kitchen Donna begins to cook and decides on spaghetti but Harvey doesn't have the noodles she wants so she improvises with penne noodles instead. While the vegetarian sauce simmers and the noodles boil Harvey pours them each a glass of red wine. He says, "I think I'm getting used to you in my kitchen wearing my robe." Donna laughs and says, "It is pretty comfortable. And I love your kitchen." Harvey says, "You should you picked out everything in here." Donna shrugs, "I have good taste what can I say?" Harvey laughs and asks, "Need any help?" The timer for the oven goes off and Donna says, "Yes will you get the garlic bread from the oven and bring it to the table please while I make our plates?" Harvey comes over kisses her on the forehead and says, "Anything for you." He gets the bread from the oven and turns it off as Donna makes their plates and they sit and begin to eat dinner. Harvey says, "This is great. Thank you." Donna says, "You're welcome. I found the recipe on Pinterest." Harvey nods. Moments later Donna says, "So I was thinking about dates. What do you think of May 25?" Harvey looks at her and asks, "As in our wedding date?" Donna nods. Harvey says, "Think we can wait three months?" Donna smiles slowly, "I can I don't know about you though." Harvey laughs and reaches for Donna's hand, "May 25th sounds perfect." Donna grins, "Ok that's settled then. Any preference for flowers?" Harvey says, "Lilacs?" Remembering the smell of her hair he smiles. Donna says, "Not your typical wedding flower but I like it. Lilacs it is. I was going to ask Rachel to be my maid-of-honor." Harvey nods and takes a few bites of food. He looks up and sees Donna looking at him. He says, "Yes, I'm going to ask Mike to be my best man." Donna giggles. Harvey chuckles as he shakes his head.

After they've finished eating and cleaned up they head to Harvey's TV room and watch a bit of TV as they snuggle on the sofa and end up falling asleep. Around midnight Donna wakes Harvey and pulls him to bed. In the morning they wake, change for work, have breakfast and then head to work. Ray drops them off in front of the Parson Specter building then drives off as Harvey and Donna walk inside. The days pass quickly and work at Pearson Specter continues as do the plans for Harvey and Donna's wedding day. Vanessa meets with them periodically but Adam still hasn't been found. A week before the wedding as Harvey returns from a meeting he sees Donna emerge from the building they stop to talk and moments later several loud pops are heard. Donna says, "Oh my god that sounds like gunshots!" Everyone on the sidewalk ducks for cover. Donna grabs Harvey's hand but Harvey begins to fall. Donna yells, "No! Harvey no!" Harvey looks at her; he tries to speak but can't. Donna catches Harvey as they both slump to the ground. She applies pressure to the wound which is near Harvey's heart. When she sees his eyes close she cries, "Harvey don't you dare. You stay with me damn it!" She looks around but everyone has scattered and it seems deathly quiet for a sunny day in New York City. Moments later paramedics arrive and take Harvey to the hospital. Donna rides with them, holding Harvey's hand and praying that he will be ok. They arrive at the hospital and Harvey is rushed to the operating room. Donna sits in the waiting room. She calls Jessica to let her know what happened, within the hour Jessica, Louis, Rachel and Mike arrive to sit with her and wait for news about Harvey.

_(More to come!)_


End file.
